<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smut collection by Venus1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180821">Smut collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus1987/pseuds/Venus1987'>Venus1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace writing porn, Alcohol, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Cliche, Closet Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Creepy brother, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Forced, Gags, Gay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inappropriate Behavior, Kneeling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Murder, Murder Kink, My First Smut, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Imbalance, Pubic Hair, Quarantine porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Stupidity, Suit Kink, Swearing, Tags May Change, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trapped In A Closet, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Warnings May Change, Way too much fact-checking for something like this, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, beastiality, implied - Freeform, taking requests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus1987/pseuds/Venus1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join me in my journey of getting more comfortable with writing smut. Mostly gonna be based on porn tropes, probably. </p><p>More "extreme" stuff will have warnings in the relevant chapter's notes, so you can skip them if you want.</p><p>Warning: started out fine and got really messed up in later chapters. Mind the tags.</p><p>Also, I take requests. Literally anything goes, go wild. No promises though, since my attention span is very all over the place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Dog Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pizza delivered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The age old scenario, ordering pizza even though you have nothing to pay with. Well, maybe not nothing....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ughhh. What the hell was taking that pizza so long to arrive? Annie had been waiting for, like, forever now. Okay, maybe not forever, but pretty damn close.</p><p>Twisting her head just enough to see the clock on the nightstand, it was obvious that it hadn't been that long at all. Maybe ten minutes at most. With an annoyed sigh, she twisted the thin blanket around herself, just to stop the boredom from eating at her.</p><p>Hey, at least something was getting a meal.</p><p>By some miracle, the time went pretty fast after that. Channel surfing on the ancient tv she had in her room might have contributed to that. Just a bit.</p><p>Make no mistake though, as soon as the doorbell sounded through her flat, Annie shot out of her bed like a rocket to open the door. Nevermind that she was only wearing a really long, flowy, t-shirt that ended just below her ass. And lace panties, of course. Not for any real reason. Sometimes you gotta get dressed up. Just because.</p><p>Eagerly opening the door, Annie forgot about the pizza pretty damn fast. Because hot damn, they had some hot guys working at the new pizza place. Some part of her brain told her it was just to earn more money. She promptly told her brain to shut up.</p><p>Oh yeah. Pizza definitely wasn't what was going to sate her hunger tonight.</p><p>Mr. Tall dark and handsome didn't seem surprised at all about the effect he had on her. Almost as if he was expecting this. Fucking hell, confidence is the hottest thing ever.</p><p>Previous goal forgotten, Annie leaned against the doorframe, twirling a red lock of hair around her finger in a way she hoped came across as flirty. She had been out of the flirting game for a while, ok? College has a way of draining your energy like that if you let it.</p><p>"Sooo, I don't really have any cash on me right now..." Smooth, Annie. Real smooth. "Any other way I can pay you?"</p><p>The stranger—Mike, according to the name tag—slowly dragged his gaze up and down her body, in the most obvious way possible. Annie pushed her bust out and twisted her body to show off her ass. Hey, might as well put on a show if she's doing this!</p><p>The motion made her t-shirt climb up, revealing just how little clothing she was actually wearing. Maybe that was what undid him.</p><p>With no hesitation, Mike put the pizza on the floor and placed his hands on Annie's hips. He leaned in close enough for Annie to get a whiff of his aftershave. </p><p>"Well, I can think of one way you can pay..." He whispered it, but Annie could hear each word loud and clear as if it had been shouted from the rooftops. He took her earlobe in his mouth, nibbling on the soft flesh, sending a delighted shiver up her spine. "... If you catch my drift."</p><p>Oh, did she ever! Annie had to forcefully bite back a moan. It was too early to be so fucking turned on.</p><p>She looped her arms around his neck, pushing her boobs into Mike's firm chest. "Oh, I know exactly what I can do." The words had barely left her before they were making out on her doorstep. It didn't matter who had leaned in first, all that mattered was the moment.</p><p>Their lips glided together in a sensual dance. At first, anyways. It didn't take long before the innocent kiss turned downright indecent. When the tongues joined in, Annie could feel herself melting at the heat of the kiss. Fuck, people always describe kisses as battles in cheesy novels. Well, if this was a battle, then she was willingly waving the white flag.</p><p>Of course, Mike's hands were far from idle. They roamed all over her body. One rested at the back of her neck, providing a comforting weight that never failed to turn her on. God damn, two of her sweet spots in less than two minutes. The other hand trailed up and down her side, before resting on her ass.</p><p>Annie broke the kiss with a gasp-turned-moan as Mike squeezed one ass cheek. Hard. Right, make that three spots.</p><p>Mind made up, she dragged Mike inside and closed the door. Her neighbors would have enough to gossip about from that sneak-peak alone. The rest was all for her to enjoy.</p><p>Shooting the man a wicked smile, Annie dropped to her knees and immediately went for the belt buckle. Fuck, you would think they would make the uniforms easier to take off in a hurry. Apparently taking pity on the poor redhead, Mike lightly pushed her back to put on a show of his own.</p><p>Unbuckling the belt, he slowly pulled the black leather out from the hoops. Next, he put his thumbs into the sides of his jeans, grinning at her before slowly pulling them down. Tired of just watching, Annie took over and pulled the damned pants low enough for the dark-haired man to step out of them after throwing off his shoes.</p><p>That left Annie face to face with only one layer left. Not that she was in a rush now that she could see her prize. She rubbed her cheek on the tent, delighting in the feeling of the growing firmness. Yesss, this man had a seriously huge package. Fuck, just the thought of the hard flesh chocking her made her drool.</p><p>Mike tangled his hands in her long hair, pulling her impossibly closer to his crotch, rubbing her face on the colorful boxers. He let out a groan at the stimulation. "Fuuuck, you really want to suck my dick, don't you?"</p><p>Annie got out a mumbled, but eager, yes and reached up to drag down the final layer. Mike let her do as she pleased for now. She leaned in to get a closer look at the gorgeous shaft, letting out a moan at the sting in her scalp. The dick wasn't as long as she thought, but it was thick and veiny and, in that moment, fucking perfect.</p><p>An image of that cock pounding into her, stroking her insides with each thrust, had Annie rubbing her thighs together for some friction. Anything to alleviate the pressure building deep inside her. Of course, it had the opposite effect.</p><p>Unconsciously licking her lips, she leaned in and took the top into her mouth. Annie let out a moan at finally having a dick in her mouth after so long. She swirled her tongue around the tip, spreading the precome on the head.</p><p>As nice as that felt, Mike was getting impatient with the teasing. With the hands still tangled in Annie's hair, he slowly pulled her closer, pushing his cock further into her mouth.</p><p>Annie loosened her jaw and throat, letting herself be used. When she couldn't take any more of the length, she started sucking and getting her tongue on every part of the dick that she could reach. Luckily, Mike got the hint and loosened his hold. He was breathing heavier and leaning slightly against the door.</p><p>After taking a second to adjust, Annie started bobbing her head, working to take more and more of the cock every time she went back down.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to turn into a whining mess, enjoying herself just as much as Mike was. She snaked one hand down to rub herself through the panties, looking up at her lover. He was gorgeously flushed with one fist in his mouth to hold back the sounds threatening to escape him. Well, that simply wouldn't do!</p><p>Redoubling her efforts, she managed to take the entire length into her mouth. She stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying how the wild pubic hair was tickling her nose. Alas, she soon had to pull back to breathe. As soon as she got a lung full of air, Annie went straight back to work. Taking the dick as deep as she could, she swallowed around him. Fuuck, even she was getting even more turned on by the feeling of her throat muscles squeezing the hard flesh. And by the looks of it, so was Mike.</p><p>He pulled her off him and just breathed for a second while dragging one hand through his messy black hair. "Holy fuck..." Oh yeah, that was definitely a sentiment she shared. Annie had stopped rubbing herself at some point, but now she put her hand into her panties. With long nimble fingers, she rubbed her clit in circles, moaning at the direct stimulation. Fuck, she was so wet that her fingers were sliding all over the place. </p><p>Having regained his senses, Mike motioned for her to stand up, and promptly shoved her against the wall. What followed was probably the hottest kiss in her life. Mike pushed her into the wall, one hand curling into her hair and the other pushing her panties down. </p><p>The shock of the cold air against her wet pussy made Annie moan, allowing Mike to take control of the kiss. And hell, Annie was more than happy to give in and just enjoy. </p><p>Mike's calloused fingers provided a wonderful friction against her clit, before he pushed one finger into her. Finally being filled with something made Annie grind her hips into Mike's hand. Still, she whined at the lack of girth. He quickly inserted a second then a third finger into her and started pumping in and out. </p><p>Annie clung to Mike, scratching at his back in her search for leverage. The noises she was making were positively dirty. Even more so at the feel of Mike's hard cock smearing precome on her thigh. Oh yes, she hadn't forgotten about that.</p><p>In her desperation, Annie pulled away from the kiss long enough to gasp out, "I need you inside me". The groan that that drew out of Mike told her that he really liked that idea.</p><p>She whined as he pulled away from her, hips looking for more of that delicious friction. Mike luckily wasted no time in turning her around to face the wall. He took his dick in his hand and lined himself up with her dripping opening. </p><p>In one smooth motion, he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, drawing a moan out of the both of them. Fuck, she wasn't wrong. That cock was huge in all the right ways, stretching her walls open. </p><p>He grasped at her boobs, drawing a shaky moan out of Annie from the pleasure-pain. Man, that guy knew how to use his hands. He pulled and toyed with her nipples while she writhed on his dick. </p><p>She was given a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion, before Mike started moving. It was slow at first, both of them enjoying the build-up. It didn't take long before he was pounding into her, balls slapping against her and the skin-on-skin contact sending echoes of lustful sounds bouncing against the walls.</p><p>Annie was scratching at the walls, looking for something to hold onto for leverage. She settled for leaning against the wall and pushing back to meet Mike's thrusts.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" They were both moaning louder and louder and the thrusting was getting more and more wild. The only goal now was to finish. To push each other past the finish line while chasing their own high.</p><p>Annie was the first one to go with a scream, her walls clenching the cock that was still furiously driving into her. The tight heat was enough to make Mike come as well, hips stuttering as she felt the hot seed filling her up. They stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of fullness and completion.</p><p>When Mike eventually pulled out, Annie could feel his come dripping out of her gaping hole. She let out a half-heated moan at that, too tired to keep going even if she wanted to. Fucking hell, her body was already sore in all the best ways.</p><p>Mike found his jeans and shoes and got dressed in silence. Annie didn't even bother. Her panties were soaking wet and useless anyways. Besides, she had plans to jump straight into the shower. Possibly go for a round two with her magic wand.</p><p>When he was dressed, Mike gave her a final kiss before leaving in silence. Annie locked her door and almost stumbled over the pizza she had ordered. Oh right, she was hungry. Shower could wait. First, food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A precarious position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When she gets stuck there is only one person Emma wants to call to help her out. Her step-brother. Not that he ended up being all that useful...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>Incest<br/>Non-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was stuck. Hopelessly, absolutely, stuck. Brilliant. Emma tried to wriggle herself backwards, but to no avail. Next time her cat "accidentally" pushes a toy too far under her bed, she would leave it there.</p><p>And that's how she ended up stuck under her bed with her ass in the air. </p><p>Welp, the only thing she could really do now was to wait for her stupid step-brother to get here so he could help her. Yes, she called her brother. Emma would rather have him help her out than her friends. At least she had some good blackmail on Oven.</p><p>It felt like ages before Emma heard the door open downstairs. Probably the only time in her life she would be happy to see Oven.</p><p>"Where the hell are you!" Fucking dumbass. She had told him over the phone that she was in her room. God, she would strangle him one day.</p><p>"Up here!" It came out muffled, but by the sound of approaching footsteps, he had heard her. One small mercy at least.</p><p>After the opening of the door and an incredulous sounding "wow", there was silence. Oven was just staring at the scene laid out in front of him, rooted to the spot. Yupp, real helpful there buddy. Emma rolled her eyes at him, already so done with the entire situation.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you have walked in on worse." A sad truth. He had walked in on her masturbating way too many times to be accidental. One memorable day he even barged straight into her room when she was having some, ahem, quality time with her boyfriend. Oh yeah, Emma gave him hell for that one. "Just get over here and make yourself useful, for once."</p><p>"Now, is that how you talk to your gracious saviour? I had to leave a football game you know." The faux hurt in his voice just served to piss her off even more, but she kept her cool. No way would Emma let him know that he was affecting her.</p><p>"Tough luck. Help me out." She wriggled her ass to signal to him to hurry the fuck up. Not the first of her many mistakes that day. Her brother had always been a perv. She should have known it would come to this one day.</p><p>Oven walked over to her and sat down on his knees behind her. Emma nearly hit her head on the roof of the bed when he grabbed her ass. "Ow, Oven, what the hell?!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but the bastard just held on tighter.</p><p>"Don't complain, you were the one who told me to hurry up and help you. Well, that's what I'm gonna do." He followed that up by dragging down her denim shorts and panties in one fell swoop, making Emma squeak with a mix of anger and indignation. </p><p>"And this is helping me how exactly?!" Once she got out of there she would kill him. The thought was the only thing she had to cling on to. Now, it's worth mentioning that she doesn't have an anger issue. She can be the sweetest girl ever, even to her half-bro. Sometimes, just sometimes, he pisses her off though.</p><p>"By getting that stick outta your ass, duh." The prick had the nerve to make it sound like he was being perfectly reasonable too. Emma took a few deep breaths, rationalising the situation. Once he has had his fun making fun of her, he would help. It's times like  these when that blackmail came in handy.</p><p>"What's that even supposed to mea- aaah!" Her question was cut off when Oven shoved one finger straight into her pussy. "Fucking stop, that hurts!" Later she would scold herself for that being her main issue with the situation. For now, she was reacting on instinct.</p><p>Emma tried to push herself deeper beneath the bed in an effort to get away from the offending digit, but she barely moved an inch. "It doesn't hurt, stop being such a baby."</p><p>To his credit, at least he started out moving his finger in and out slowly. Probably because her vagina had his finger locked in a death grip. Emma involuntarily let squeaks and whines escape her, too focused on the pain to do much else. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight." Oven had the galls to sound pleased about it too, adding a second finger now that she was slightly looser.</p><p>"That's not a good thing, you asshole!" Emma managed to growl it out over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. As a final way of dealing with this, she told herself to relax. It was the only way to ease the pain. </p><p>It felt like forever before the sharp stinging settled down into a dull pain, then almost no pain at all. Of course, she was cursing and screaming at her brother to stop the entire time. But, once he got an idea, he followed through to the very end.</p><p>At last she was loose enough for him to move at a decent pace, her body finally taking a hint and making it easier for him. Her shouts of pain turned into gasps and a whine when he finally pulled out. "See that wasn't so bad, right?" </p><p>"I hate you." It came out weak, even to her own ears. Not because she was OK with this now. No. She was simply too tired to give a shit anymore. "Can you please help me out now, you sick fuck?" </p><p>"I'm just getting started helping you out." Emma could hear Oven unzipping and pulling down his jeans. Then there was the sound of flesh meeting flesh and groans. Oh. My. God. The bastard was jerking off to this. </p><p>Before she had a chance to open her mouth, Oven slapped her ass. Hard. Emma gasped out a scream, too shocked to do anything else. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you."</p><p>He rubbed his dick along her folds, thankfully not pushing inside her. The stimulation was still enough to have Emma biting back moans though. Fuck, she never thought her brother's cock would feel so good. And she wasn't the only one affected either. Unlike her though, Oven didn't bother holding back his groans of pleasure. </p><p>"Fuck, you feel good. So wet..." Yeah, she stopped listening after that, too absorbed in her own mind to care about Oven's babbling. Emma didn't even notice that she had started moving her hips in time with the thrusts, seeking more friction. Not that she could really do all that much with the little bit of mobility she had. </p><p>They both moaned when Oven's dick slipped into her pussy, surprising both of them. It only took a split second for the panic to set in. "Oh my god, you are inside of me." It came out as more of a whine than a real protest, despite her intentions. </p><p>"Please tell me you're wearing a condom?" He just flat out laughed at her, and for once she couldn't be too upset about it. They both knew it was a stupid question. She hadn't heard a package opening and neither of them had thought it would go this far.</p><p>"Nah, but it'll be fine. Relax, live a little." She was about to tell him exactly where he could shove his 'relaxation', but Oven once again beat her to it.  He pushed deeper into her, until he had his hips pushed up against Emma's ass.</p><p>They both let out a moan at the sensations. Oven appreciating how the slick heat surrounded him, and Emma loving how her brother's cock filled her up.</p><p>After a few seconds of no movement happening, Emma began to squirm. She needed that friction, needed to get off so badly. "Move already, damn it!"</p><p>"Hey, lemme enjoy the moment." Despite saying that, Oven started moving, slowly picking up the pace until he was pounding into her with enough force to rock the bed. </p><p>Emma couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure anymore, too far gone to care about anything other than the sweet pressure building within her. Her fingers were curled into the long strands of the carpet she was laying on. It was all she had to hold on to. And what a ride it was! Fuck, who knew that her step-bro actually knew what he was doing in bed?</p><p>With the pace they were going at, it was no wonder that neither of them lasted long. Emma was the first one to let go with a scream. Oven enjoyed the way her muscles squeezed his dick for a few seconds, before pulling out and coming with a shout as well. He came all over her back, painting her skin white.</p><p>They took a few minutes to just breathe and recover from the force of their orgasms, basking in the afterglow. Of course, like always, Oven had to go and ruin a good moment.</p><p>"See, isn't life better when you relax?"</p><p>"Get me out of here you asshole so I can kill you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Echoing bricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One glass (okay, a few) of alcohol leads to a hookup in the alley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bloody hell this chapter just did not want to be written. Like, at all.</p><p>Welp, hope you enjoy it anyways ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If we get caught I'm blaming you."</p><p>"You know, I think I'm fine with that."</p><p>Ok, maybe Helen was a tad bit tipsy. Not that that was an excuse or anything. God knows she would gladly do something like this while stone cold sober as well. The three shots of tequila were running the show, which was just fine by her. At least she would have something to blame in the morning when she felt like shit.</p><p>"Just fuck me already." The words were barely out of her mouth before she grabbed the lapels of the woman in front of her and dragged her in for a kiss. There was just a brief moment of hesitation before the blonde kissed her back.</p><p>Was the woman way too overdressed for a shitty nightclub? Oh yeah. Definitely. Not that Helen was complaining. Hell, the get-up was what drew her to the blonde moping around by the bar in the first place.</p><p>Helen could never resist a woman in a suit. Fucking sue her.</p><p>April, which she learned was the gorgeous blonde's name, had had a terrible day. The booze made Helen kinda foggy on remembering the details, but she knew one thing. Sex could fix anything. At least for a little while.</p><p>And that's how they ended up in the alley behind the club, Helen pressed up against the brick wall with April trying to snog the living daylights out of them both.</p><p>Helen moaned into the kiss, snaking her arms around April's waist to pull her closer. She could feel the blonde smirking against her lips, but pushed the observation aside. Fine, she was kinda desperate and she wasn't embarrassed to admit it.</p><p>Apparently sensing Helen's neediness, April pushed her thigh between Helen's legs, providing some delicious friction. God, Helen was so glad she had gone with a slutty style, including a ridiculously short skirt. Hey, don't judge. At least she did have panties on as well.</p><p>"Someone's desperate." Helen had to stop herself from groaning at the teasing. Usually she would be happy to play along, turning the tables along the way, but not today. Today her inhibitions had been defenestrated and she was too horny to deal with this.</p><p>"Oh come on, less talking more fucking!" But April wasn't doing a thing, just standing there grinning at Helen like she had her right where she wanted her.</p><p>Fine. If that's how it's gonna be then Helen wasn't about to complain. She squirmed around, rubbing herself on the only thing she could. The fabric of April's fancy pants was too smooth for Helen to get any stimulation from though. The only thing humping the blonde's thigh did was make her even more horny.</p><p>Helen let out a needy whine, dragging April back in for another kiss. There was no hesitation this time. It felt like the blond was trying to devour her, swallowing every little sound Helen made.</p><p>April kissed her way down Helen's neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin that would last for days. And it was too high to easily hide. Fantastic. Not that her rational mind was given much consideration at the moment. Helen was way too busy begging for more.</p><p>More contact, more friction, more everything. And April happily provided.</p><p>Still kissing her way lower, April tangled one hand in Helen's hair, tugging slightly on the wild curls making Helen let out a startled moan. The other hand caressed the outside of Helen's panties, rubbing into the wet spot that had formed.</p><p>Helen took her blouse off as fast as possible when April had run out of exposed skin. The blonde eagerly watched the show while rubbing Helen through her panties, making undressing way more of a challenge than it should have been.</p><p>Her hands were shaking so badly that she kept missing the buttons. At the same time she was grinding against April's hand, silently asking for more. Well, not silently. If the whole neighbourhood wasn't awake anyways, her moans would definitely act as an alarm clock.</p><p>When she finally got the blasted thing off, she was rewarded with April dragging her panties to the side and rubbing her clit in slow circles.</p><p>"Aah, fuck! Please, more!" Helen didn't even know what she was begging for anymore. April didn't let that stop her though. She bent down, sucking one nipple into her mouth, using her tounge to rub the bud.</p><p>Helen tangled her hands in the blond locks, pushing her against her boobs. She nearly shrieked when April finally pushed one, then two, fingers inside of her, scissoring her open. Helen could no longer do anything other than hold on to the wall behind her for dear life. She could feel the pressure mounting low in her gut, bringing her closer to completion. Fuck she was so close...</p><p>And then, everything stopped. Helen whined at the sudden lack of contact, eyes snapping open to search April's face for the problem. "Hey, why did you st-mhgm!?"</p><p>In one movement that should have been impossible for someone who had been drinking, April spun Helen around to face the wall and shoved her crumpled up tie into Helen's mouth. Fuck, when had she taken it off?</p><p>"Mhgf?" Not that she was opposed to this turn of events, but Helen was really fucking confused. And way more turned on than she probably should be. She tried to turn around, but April pressed her into the wall with her own body, holding the tie in place with one hand.</p><p>"Shh, someone is coming and I doubt you would be able to be quiet." Well, she definitely wasn't wrong about that. Helen froze up, listening out for the faint footsteps that were very obviously getting closer. Shit.</p><p>Not that she got any time to panic. April sucked a mark on the other side of her neck, pumping her fingers in and out of Helen's wet pussy. "mmhm!" Helen was still concerned, but she focused on the fingers moving inside her, brushing past the sensitive bundle of nerves, but never quite hitting it.</p><p>They moved seamlessly together, trying to stay quiet when all the both of them wanted was to hear each other unravel. The heat from April's fingers were spreading inside Helen's entire body, heating her up in every way.</p><p>It didn't take long before Helen couldn't hold out any longer. Her scream of completion was muffled by the makeshift gag, but the sound still echoed through the alley.</p><p>She could sense April freezing behind her, but was still too floaty from her orgasm to care. Helen did let out an unhappy sound when the the blonde moved away from her to check for people though. Welp, not much she could do about that. She spit out the gag and fixed up her hair that would take fucking hours to brush now.</p><p>April walked back towards her with a smile lingering on her lips, giving what felt too much like a goodbye kiss. "Keep the tie, as a memory." Sly blonde had the nerve to wink at her.</p><p>"Hold on, can't I return the favour?" Helen could admit to not wanting this night to end. She hasn't had this much fun in ages.</p><p>The sly smile turned into full on giggles as April fixed up her own crumpled clothing. "It's fine, I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime." Before Helen even had the chance to pout at the unfairness of it all, April continued, "Maybe we'll pick this up another time?"</p><p>And yeah. Helen was more than fine with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A study in pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When normal masturbation isn't enough, Harley pulls out the big guns. Namely, a brand new toy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings for this one. Just slow exploration going on here.</p><p>Also, feel free to leave comments with ideas for chapters. Not that I'm ever going to run out of ideas, but still.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, just a little more..."</p><p>Harley writhed on her bed, rubbing her clit with her thumb while driving two fingers in and out of herself in search of completion. The other hand was rubbing her nipples, adding a bit to her pleasure. </p><p>She was so close, her body was telling her to just go a little faster and she would be there. But, her soul wasn't in it. Not even the furious moans from the porn she had playing on the pc beside her was doing anything.</p><p>Finally giving up, she wiped her hand on some wet wipes she had nearby and closed the tab. Dramatically throwing herself backwards on the bed, she let out a dissatisfied sigh as her body calmed down.</p><p>"Single life sucks."</p><p>Harley was so used to having a boyfriend around to fuck, that getting off on her own was close to impossible now. It was like a fucking mental block that stopped her from getting into it.</p><p>Letting out another sigh just because she can, Harley turned towards her dresser. Well, there was that option. She swore to herself that she would never open it, but desperate times and all that.</p><p>Sitting up, she slowly opened the bottom drawer, as if revealing a secret treasure. Well, she didn't know if it was a treasure, but it definitely was a secret.</p><p>There, sitting perfectly innocently in her drawer, was a bright pink box with a see-through side. Inside was an equally bright pink, vibrating, 12 inch, dildo. According to the box, anyway. And it came with batteries. Awesome. </p><p>It was a birthday gift from a friend. Apparently her friend found Harley's face when she unwrapped her gift absolutely hilarious and refused to take it back. According to her, "you might just need it one day!"</p><p>Sadly, that day had come.</p><p>Carefully fishing the box out of the drawer as if the pink abomination would bite her, Harley considered just calling it a night. But, the more she looked at it, the more curious she became. She knew very well what a real dick felt like, but what would a silicon toy be like?</p><p>Having more or less made up her mind, she tore open the box and spread out the insides on the bed. There was a lot more stuff than she could see from the outside. Must have been some sort of bundle. Laying in front of her was the dildo itself, what she assumed was a charger, a small pink remote, and water-based strawberry tasting lube. Good grief.</p><p>She picked up the bottle of lube first, opened up the sealed cap and cautiously sniffed the opening. It was... Oddly pleasant. Not at all weird like she had expected.</p><p>Next up was the remote. It had two arrow shaped buttons, like something you would see on an elevator. Harley clicked the designated 'up' button, and nearly screamed when the dildo came to life next to her. Fumbling with the remote, she turned the thing off. Right. It came with batteries. Probably would have been good to mention that the batteries were already inside.</p><p>Harley pushed the tangle of wires away for now, since the blasted thing clearly didn't need to be charged. There was a manual in the box as well, which she just skimmed through.</p><p>Last up, the vibrator itself. The material felt nice in her hand. It had some girth to it as well as length, which was nice. Bonus points for not having a rubbery smell like she had expected.</p><p>She drizzled some of the lube on the dildo, quickly licking up some that threatened to drip onto her hand. The taste was like... Strawberries. She wasn't sure why she was even surprised.</p><p>Licking some more of the lube off the dildo, it wasn't long before Harley had her lips wrapped around the head, sucking on it hard. Hey, at least she wouldn't have to worry about hurting it. She got into a rhythm of taking more of the vibrator into her mouth, testing her gag reflex. There were just a few inches left before she felt like gagging.</p><p>Letting go of the dildo, she saw that the thing was now covered in more spit than lube. Gross. But, probably for the best. She was still kinda scared of putting that lube inside of her private parts.</p><p>While she had this out anyways, Harley figured she could reenact some stuff she had seen in porn.</p><p>Getting up from her bed, she could now see a wet spot had formed where she had been sitting, making her blush. OK, maybe she was more turned on by this thing than she had thought. To be fair, it had been a while since she had had a cock inside of her and her brain was really liking this situation.</p><p>Ignoring that for now, she went over to one of the walls, and stuck the dildo to it. She hadn't even noticed it had a suction cup on the bottom before now.</p><p>Harley rubbed her fingers along her folds, finding herself to still be dripping wet from earlier. She moaned when she pushed two fingers inside of her, but pulled out with a whine almost immediately. She was more than stretched enough for this.</p><p>Aligning herself with the dildo, she backed up against the wall, slowly driving the dick inside of her with a moan. It stretched her out so good. Fuck, she really missed having a cock penetrating her.</p><p>She set a slow pace to begin with, getting used to the sensation. It wasn't long before she was slamming into it though, loving the way it moved inside of her. She had terrible leverage like this though and was quickly getting tired.</p><p>Unsticking the toy from the wall, she gave the head a llick, moaning at the taste of her own juices.</p><p>Harley lept into bed and fished around for the remote, before sitting down on the floor in front of her huge mirror. She didn't want to miss any of this.</p><p>She leaned back and spread her legs as far apart as they would go. Nearly moaning again at the sight of her pink, dripping, pussy, she took the remote in one hand and the dick in the other.</p><p>Playing with herself for a bit, she teased herself with the dildo, rubbing against her entrance, but not pushing inside. Harley made for quite a sight, if she said so herself. Not being able to stand the sight any longer, she pushed the dick inside of her slowly, watching as more and more disappeared inside of her.</p><p>When the entire thing was inside of her, she moved it around a bit, admiring the sight. Of course, there was only so much of the slowness she could take before getting too desperate. Harley craved the feeling of the thick cock moving inside of her.</p><p>Not caring anymore about looking good, she sat up and stuck the dildo to the ground. She lifted herself up before letting herself fall down, taking in the entire length in one quick motion which made her moan. Harley repeated that a few more times, before remembering the vibration function.</p><p>Despite desperately wanting to move, she sat down on the lenght, and pushed the up button once. The vibrations deep inside of her felt so good, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Soon it wasn't enough, and she blindly pushed the button again.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" That thing was really freaking powerful. She whined at the sensation and grinded down to take impossibly more of the dick inside of her.</p><p>Her entire body was shaking with arousal, pangs of pleasure traveling through her body. The stimulation was almost too much. Fuck, she was so close to coming.</p><p>With the last of her strength she laid down on her back and pulled the dildo with her. She thrusted the pink cock in and out as fast as she could, nearing her completion.</p><p>With a strangled cry she came. The walls of her pussy were gripping the toy, even as she continued to move. The force of her orgasm slammed into her, the pleasure leaving her seeing stars.</p><p>She left the dick inside of her as her body calmed down, only taking it out with a tired whine when she got overstimulated.</p><p>"Bloody hell, maybe this wasn't such a terrible gift after all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stuck in the closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting stuck in a closet with his best friend wasn't going to be a problem. They would just wait for the janitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, what a horrible summary.</p><p>Anyways, I'm probably (read:  definitely) going to make a part 2 since this one is short and sweet.</p><p>And don't get used to me posting this often XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay...so you wanna hear the good news or the bad news first?"</p><p>Matt barely held back a groan at his friend Simon's words, really not liking the turn this entire situation had taken.</p><p>"Let me guess, we're stuck in the closet?" And if that wasn't an ironic twist of fate.</p><p>"Yupp. Good news is that I don't think they're chasing us anymore."</p><p>Great. This day had been a disaster from start to finish. For some reason the school bullies had decided to bother them today. And for the stupidest reason too. They honestly thought that Simon and Matt were together. Like, boyfriends. Hah, not likely.</p><p>"The idiots probably got lost on campus. Wouldn't be the first time." Matt said it with a smile, probably one of relief. He was leaning against one of the walls, finally being able to relax for the first time today. Did he worry about being stuck? Not really. Everyone knew that the janitor checks everything at the end of the day.</p><p>"Honestly. Why did they think we were gay for each other?" Now Simon had abandoned the door and was instead standing next to Matt. "Fuck, us two doing something like that would be hilarious." As if to prove his point, Simon made the most exaggerated pouty lips possible and leaned closer to Matt as if to kiss him.</p><p>Matt, of course, was having none of that. Not even looking, he pushed his annoying friend away with one hand. "Dude. Gross." His words only made Simon laugh though.</p><p>"Oh come on, aren't you even a little bit curious what it would be like?" Simon still had his usual teasing smile, but the atmosphere changed. There was something heavier hanging in the air. And fuck if that didn't make Matt nervous. As usual, Matt responded to discomfort with terrible attempts at humor.</p><p>"Hey, if you wanna suck my dick that bad, I'm not gonna complain." Even through his calm appearance, Matt couldn't hold back a nervous giggle. This whole scene was just too absurd. He expected Simon to laugh at his joke, or at his pathetic attempt at keeping his cool, but he did neither.</p><p>The bastard calmly walked in front of Matt and dropped to his knees.</p><p>To say Matt was surprised was an understatement. "Dude. What are you doing? Get up." Matt backed himself closer against the wall, but there really wasn't anywhere for him to escape to. Simon looked up at him with a way too innocent expression. Like, three degrees too innocent.</p><p>"I'm sucking your dick of course." And the bastard sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world too. Still, Matt couldn't deny that the thought was appealing. Not his friend doing it, but anyone. He was a hormonal almost-adult ok? And he could admit that seeing his annoying best friend on his knees was satisfying.</p><p>"Heh, you're getting off on this, aren't you?" Simon poked at his crotch where a pretty obvious bulge was starting to form, making Matt hiss. Taking that as encouragement, Simon went for his fly and dragged his jeans down.</p><p>"No I'm not, shut up." But as he looked at Simon's tousled brown hair and mischievous smile, he knew it was a losing battle. One way or another, Simon always got his way.</p><p>"Right." Simon obviously wasn't buying it, dragging down his boxers as well so Matt's dick was out in the open. "Dude, you really are getting off on this." Matt's dick was only half hard, but Simon was obviously finding this hilarious. One glare from Matt was the final straw. "If you wanna shut me up so bad, why don't you ma-mph?!"</p><p>The rest of the sentence was cut off as Matt grabbed a handful of Simon's hair to keep him still, and pushed his cock into his mouth. He couldn't hold back a low groan as the wet heat engulfed him. Even better when Matt dragged Simon closer so he was almost choking on his dick.</p><p>Simon flailed around for a bit, but ended up supporting himself by putting his hands on Matt's hips. Not that there was anything else he could do with Matt having a steel grip on his hair. And fuck if the thought of Matt controlling him like this didn't turn him on.</p><p>Fully giving in, Simon sucked Matt's dick with vigour, really trying to make him feel good. The only problem was that he had never done this before. But, he knew what he like when some girlfriends had sucked his dick, so he tried to do that. Judging by the sounds Matt was making, it was working pretty well.</p><p>Simon swirled his tongue around the hard shaft, paying special attention to the vein on the underside of the dick. He tried to puff out his cheeks like they do in porn, but that only made him feel stupid so he stopped.</p><p>All in all, a pretty decent blowjob for someone with no experience, if he said so himself.</p><p>Seemed like Matt agreed. He could feel himself getting closer, almost ready to come. All rational thoughts had left him. Bucking his hips to drive his dick into the heat, Matt didn't even really care that Simon was close to choking. All that mattered was getting off.</p><p>"Fuck, you like this?" Matt wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth. His filter had taken a holiday a while ago. "Finally you're putting that mouth to good use." He had no idea where these things were coming from, but Simon didn't seem to mind. If anything, he doubled his efforts and tried to nod his head 'yes'.</p><p>"Yeah you do like this. You're going to swallow my cum like a good boy, aren't you?" And Simon let out an honest to God whine at that, wanting nothing more at the moment.</p><p>It was a combination of that sound and the depraved state of his best friend that was the end of him. Matt took one last look at Simon, before thrusting in as far as he could and coming into his mouth.</p><p>Simon panicked for a second, before just swallowing it all down. He milked the pulsating cock for all it had, before letting it slip out with a wet pop.</p><p>Matt collapsed against the wall and sunk down to the floor, entirely boneless from the force of his orgasm. "Dude, that was awesome." He probably had the goofiest smile on his face, but he couldn't even find the energy to care.</p><p>Simon had the exact same smile, feeling hazy from the experience. Even the wet spot from where he had come in his pants didn't bother him. He had a feeling Matt would make fun of him for that, but he didn't.</p><p>They both just stayed like that, basking in the afterglow and trying not to think too hard about what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Video chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virtual meetings are almost worse than the normal ones. Well, it has its advantages too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yupp, I'm stuck at home with nothing to do. At least that gives me plenty of time to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God, this meeting was dull. Seems like there's no escaping the old 'omg this could have been an email, why are we doing this?' even in quarantine. Yupp, the world is ending and their boss is still dead set on blabbering on about nonsense. Marvellous.</p><p>Truthfully, Marvin had stopped listening a while ago. If it wasn't for the fact that they had to have the camera and mic on, he would be long gone.</p><p>The worst part? He even had to suit up for this shit. Well, at least no one could tell he wasn't wearing pants. Because come on, who puts on pants when they don't have to?</p><p>Paying attention was a hard pass. But then, he would die of boredom if he didn't do something. Anything. Letting his mind wander and body do what it pleased, he opened a new window so he could still see the meeting and clicked on the little black icon. Yupp, he visited this porn site so much that his computer had  decided to create a quick link for him.</p><p>Marvin scrolled a bit, before finding something that looked promising. Not that he was particularly picky. If she was blond and had tits, he was pretty much all set.</p><p>The video jumped right into the good stuff. At least he had had the forethought to mute the meeting and put on headphones. That way they didn't hear the delicious moans that he was hearing. Bloody hell, those boobs were bouncy.</p><p>As much as he wanted to just shove a hand down his pants and get some pleasure building up, Marvin decided to draw this out. When would he ever get a chance like this again? Well, except tomorrow probably.</p><p>Fully aware that he had more than a dozen pairs of eyes fixed on him, Marvin made sure to keep his face neutral. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble for this. </p><p>Though, would that be so bad? Fuck, the thought of everyone in the meeting knowing exactly what he was doing was kinda turning him on. Maybe the boss would even call him in after this whole mess was over and punish him. An image of him draped over the boss's mahogany desk with his boss taking him hard and fast flashed across his mind, almost making him moan out loud.</p><p>That really shouldn't be making him this wet. He hadn't even noticed that he was slowly stroking himself, his thumb spreading the precome around to glide better. The blonde was still moaning into his ears, bringing him back to the present. Taking a quick glance at the meeting to make sure no one had noticed the probably obscene face he had been making, Marvin decided to fully focus.</p><p>He observed the busty blonde riding a huge cock, moaning like her life depended on it. Hell, her livelihood probably did. OK, those are not sexy thoughts.</p><p>After that, Marvin decided to just let go of his thoughts. The only part of his mind that was still alert made sure that his face was neutral and that none of the sounds he would usually be making by now slipped out.</p><p>He slowly stroked himself to the same rhythm as the bouncing, trying to imagine that it was him the blonde was riding. His hand squeezed his dick harder, making him almost slip up. </p><p>It wasn't long before he couldn't keep up with the pace of the video. Not without becoming a moaning mess anyways.</p><p>"Is everyone paying attention? Mr. Smith?"</p><p>Marvin scrambled to activate his mic with his free hand, before remembering it was on. Right. "Ahem, yes, I'm here and listening."</p><p>His boss didn't look entirely convinced, but continued on nonetheless. Crisis averted.</p><p>OK, clearly the porn wasn't doing it for him right now. He blamed the circumstances. Marvin was just too buzy to focus on multiple things at once. So, he stopped trying.</p><p>Closing the porn, Marvin tuned in to his boss's speech. He wasn't paying attention to his words though, just the droning voice. </p><p>His boss was still pretty young, still had that spark of life. Marvin knew what he sounded like when he got excited about something, and that was what he was hearing. Trying to, anyways. Even now, there was still that underlying...something, to his words. Hey, his mind was a bit too occupied to come up with poetic shit. Straight up, his boss's voice was hot. Maybe not right now, but it had the potential to be.</p><p>So he let the fantasy merge with reality. Hearing the boss's voice and imagining it dropping lower, becoming almost a low purr. Fuck yeah, that's what he would sound like fucking Marvin.</p><p>He would whisper the most obscene shit in his ear, taking him hard and fast on his desk. Fuck, he always kept his door unlocked so anyone could come in at any time. The danger shot a shiver of excitement up his spine, mixing with the building pressure of getting close to the edge.</p><p>Marvin could almost feel his boss's dick sliding in and out of him, stroking his insides and brushing past his sweet spot. In his fantasy he was moaning and groaning, eager to let his boss hear exactly the effect he had on him.</p><p>In real life though, he was stroking his dick at a moderate pace with two fingers up his ass. It was a real struggle to make that look normal for the camera. Frankly, he had given up on his face. The screens were too small to notice expressions, right?</p><p>He was getting close real quick, fueled by the growing excitement in his boss's voice as the meeting was coming to an end.</p><p>Pointing his dick towards the ground so he wouldn't get cum on his suit, Mike came with a low groan. He kept pumping all the seed out of his dick until he was completely spent.</p><p>Thankfully, he wasn't the only one groaning out of relief. The meeting was finally over. And heck, it hadn't really even been that bad. With a dopey smile on his face, Marvin clicked out of the program and dropped to the floor to clean up everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>9. The hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A calm jog turned into Marissa running for her life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for rape and death. And blood. And violence. Uhh, that should be all, but tell me if I should warn about anything else. </p><p>Been watching a lot of crime lately and got... Inspired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything hurt.</p><p>Every muscle in Marissa's body was starting to cramp from overuse, her lungs burning with lack of oxygen, and she had cuts and bruises several places on her body from the unforgiving vegetation.</p><p>This was supposed to be a calm morning jog. Something to clear her head and keep her fit.</p><p>Her head was certainly clear, but not the way she intended. The razor sharp edge of fear cut through any thoughts, urging her to keep going.</p><p>The sounds of her pounding steps echoed through the forest, even though the moss was doing a decent job of muffling it. Her own breathing and heartbeat sounded too loud in her ears.</p><p>Despite it all, she kept running, careful not to trip. Falling would be the death of her. So she pushed herself forward, using her hands to push away low hanging branches and bushes. The recoil from the branches jumping back into place cut her hands and arms, tiny traces of blood dripping out, but she couldn't even feel it.</p><p>She wondered if he could smell blood. Like a shark in a tank, smelling a tiny droplet of blood and being overcome with hunger.</p><p>The logical part of her mind told her that it was an old myth, that sharks didn't really behave like that. That part of her mind was unfortunately buried beneath her panic. She wished she could calm down enough to access it. Clinical rationality came so easily to her when lives were at stake. Sadly, her own life seemed to be the exception.</p><p>Marissa slowed down for just a second. Just long enough to catch her breath since all was silent. Immediately she knew stopping was a mistake. Her body froze up and she was forced to the ground with exhaustion. She clutched at the thin material clinging to her frame, her hands doing nothing to calm her heart and lungs.</p><p>It was too eerily quiet. Not quiet in the sense that there was nothing there though. It was a calm before the storm. Or no, the storm had already started when her gaze locked with the man's earlier. She was in the eye, a brief respite. The worst was still to come and she knew it.</p><p>She tried to push against the ground, forcing her body to stand up. But it was no use. Leaning against the tree, it was clear that the adrenaline was fading away. Could feel the comforting darkness at the edges of her mind, consuming the panic.</p><p>The stillness lasted a moment longer before Marissa was slammed against the tree, a pained gasp being forced from her lungs. He drew her hands together behind her back and forced them up. Not far enough to cause lasting damage. Just far enough to be painful. The clinical part of her noted that if he pushed up just an inch or so, he would dislocate something.</p><p>His hands were so big. It was a fleeting and random thought, but true. He gripped both of her wrists with one hand and used the other one to tear the last of her clothing apart.</p><p>Oh god, running was a mistake. She had used up all her energy and now couldn't even fight. Stuck to the tree like a butterfly with its thorax pinned to a board, but heart beating like a colibri.</p><p>The worst part was that he didn't even say anything. Like she wasn't worth the effort. Or, no, like it wouldn't even matter. Oh god, but it wouldn't. The sinking realisation came that she wouldn't get away alive from this.</p><p>He manoeuvred her hands without letting go, forcing them instead up high against the tree. She clung to the bark, breaking a few nails in the process. Whatever, the pain was comforting. It gave her an illusion of control. At least she still had the power to hurt herself. That should not have been as comforting as it was. At least her hands weren't shaking. </p><p>Her body was boxed in as the large man pressed up against her. She could feel every hard line of his body, the defined muscles and coiled strength. In another place and another time she might have found him handsome. Now, she just felt trapped.</p><p>The sound of a zipper sliding open didn't entirely register with her. Not until her mind caught up enough to realise that it was odd for a killer to undress his victim, nearly pointless.</p><p>"Aah!" The man's cock was forced inside of her in one painful thrust. She clung tighter to tree and focused on breathing through the pain. Her feelings of disgust were kept at bay, only because they didn't serve a purpose. God, she felt violated and used, but what good would that do her? She was so close to begging him to stop, but she knew he wouldn't. If she was going to die here, then she wanted to die with her pride intact.</p><p>Bastard didn't even give her time to adjust, just started slamming into her over and over again, grunting from the exertion. Marissa was trying to hold in any noises, but pained whimpers still slipped out, making the man moan. Sick freak probably got off more from her pain than her body.</p><p>She was aware of how tight she was, her body trying to force out the intrusion. Marissa almost wished she could relax. At least then it wouldn't feel like she was being ripped open from the inside. On top of that, she could feel warm blood dripping down her thighs.</p><p>One more injury to add to the list. Her hips would be bruised from repeatedly being slammed against the tree, she was still bleeding inside and out and her head was becoming foggy.</p><p>Marissa screamed when she felt a cold blade cut into her stomach. Not a deep wound, almost accidental. The blade traveled up her body in jerky motions, impossible to keep still when they were both moving. He carved nonsensical patterns into her skin, some cuts deeper than others.</p><p>The man was shaking now, from excitement or something else, she couldn't tell. His motions had grown more unpredictable and his hips stuttered to a halt as he came inside her. In a detached way, she could feel the heat and his throbbing dick. Marissa could tell she was disassociating, but didn't care.</p><p>Just when she was starting to hope for a quick death, the man threw her to the ground, taking his dick in his hand and stroking it back to life. Marissa once again tried to move, to get up, but her limbs weren't cooperating. Her mind was fuzzy, which didn't help.</p><p>He sat down on her hips and plunged the knife into her back, making her scream. Remembering the survival courses she had for some reason willingly taken, she slowed her breathing and heart rate. That way she would bleed out slower. If the man noticed or even cared, he didn't show it.</p><p>Pushing himself back in, it hurt less now. The cum and blood acting as lube. She was still too tense for it to be painless though. Marissa clutched at the soft moss beneath her hands, taking an odd comfort in the material.</p><p>The sound of flesh beating against flesh echoed in her ears, the only thing she really registered anymore. She was bleeding too much. A deep exhaustion was dragging her down, even as panic was clawing at her chest. In the end, the darkness won and she drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are some hints here alluding to two shows in particular. They don't mean anything for the chapter and are more Easter eggs, but comment below if you spot them ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>10. Party in the bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prequel to "A precarious position".</p><p>Remember how Oven had seen Emma in worse positions? Yeah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah. Mhm. OK, see ya later mom." Oven put his phone on the counter, letting out a 'whoop!' after he made sure the phone was off. He couldn't afford to take any chances.</p><p>While his mom was out having dinner with his brand new father, Oven would have the house to himself all night. And probably in the morning as well if the dinner went really well. Not that he was completely alone, sadly. He had to share the news with his step-sister.</p><p>Turning the phone back on—and cursing himself for turning it off in the first place—he shot a quick text to Emma. Oven wasn't really worried about her ruining the epic party he was planning, they had already come to an agreement about that. But, in the spirit of being a good brother, he made sure she knew so the uptight girl could have some fun for once.</p><p>With all that done, he had a party to plan.</p><p>---</p><p>Oh yeah, this was awesome.</p><p>The music was booming, someone had smuggled in alcohol, and way more people than he had expected came. One of the drama-nerds had even done something with the lights so the place was bathed in different colors. All in all, a success.</p><p>Well, almost. Oven had never had too much luck finding girls. Something about being a creep.</p><p>And this party was no exception. He would chat with a hot chick and it would be going well until he hinted at continuing the conversation somewhere private. Hey, at least he wasn't making out in the corner like some of the other people here.</p><p>Giving up for now, Oven decided to try again once the alcohol had taken effect. Only thing he could do now was to actually host. He took a round making sure everyone was having a good time, before making his way upstairs.</p><p>In the invite, Oven had made sure to mention that people could only go upstairs if they needed to use the bedrooms for any reason. Considering how fucking horny everyone in his grade is, there was only one way to interpret that.</p><p>OK, so maybe his reason for going upstairs hadn't been completely innocent.</p><p>Just because he hadn't gotten lucky, yet, didn't mean that others were in the same predicament. So he did what anyone would do in this situation. Did some snooping. This would make for such amazing gossip.</p><p>Oven smiled as he walked through the hall. There were some faint noises to be heard, even if the music was loud. The beautiful noises of beds creaking and nearly pained moans. Not a lot of those noises though. Oh well, the night was still young.</p><p>Personally, Oven was glad that people were in too much of a rush to lock the doors. He opened the most secluded door slowly and just enough to be able to see.</p><p>Oh my god. This was the best. Or the worst.</p><p>His uptight sister wasn't such a saint after all. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. Oh this was great. Emma was riding one of his buddies. And enthusiastically too. In their parents' bedroom. </p><p>Despite these people being the last ones he imagined seeing naked, his cock was taking an interest in the situation. And he wanted to feel bad, but his inhibitions had leapt out the window a long time ago.</p><p>After making sure that no one had followed him, Oven  slowly unzipped his jeans. The last thing he wanted was to get caught. He would never hear the end of it.</p><p>Not in any particular rush, Oven palmed his dick as he took in the scene: Emma was now on all fours, clenching the bedsheets in one hand and a pillow with the other, moaning every time the guy's hips connected with her ass. Her long hair was acting like a curtain, blocking his view of her face. Hopefully that lack of sight went both ways.</p><p>Biting into his arm to muffle his own groans, Oven almost desperately shoved his hand into his boxers. He needed more contact. His cold fingers grasping his warm dick made him let out a hiss that turned into a moan. Oven slowly stroked himself to the same rhythm as the guy fucking his sister. </p><p>He forced himself to pause as they changed position. The guy dragged Emma towards the foot of the bed as he stood up and turned her around on her back. After lifting the leg closest to the door up on his shoulder, he rammed straight back in, picking up a moderate pace. Honestly, the new unobstructed view of the guys dick moving in and out of that wet pussy was perfect.</p><p>For a moment Oven imagined it was him fucking Emma. God, what would that be like? His hand aided his imagination, tightening slightly as he stroked himself. He gathered up as much of the precum as possible and spread it on his dick. The slick glide was so much better.</p><p>The moans from his sister were getting louder and Oven no longer cared about his rhythm. He closed his eyes and just listened. Moans, gasps, groans, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh mixed together. The growing pressure and warmth was spreading across his body. God he was so close. It felt like he could explode at any minute.</p><p>Which, of course, was when the guy stopped.</p><p>Oven groaned out of frustration and grasped the base of his dick to delay his orgasm. Apparently Oven hadn't been the only one close to coming. The guy had pulled his cock out of Emma and put it in her mouth in an effort to last longer.</p><p>The sight of his sister's lips—always nagging and talking too much—stretched out around a hard cock was almost enough to make him come. The need was unbearable, and if he wouldn't give himself away, Oven would tell him to get on with it and fuck Emma properly already.</p><p>As if his prayers had been heard, the guy did in fact sink back down and continue. Sighing with relief, Oven continued stroking himself. The guy was moving in a steady rhythm, apparently getting ready to come as well.</p><p>From the ensuing sounds, his sister was the first one to go, hugging a pillow to her chest and rubbing her clit to ride it out. The guy had pulled out and was coloring the hardwood floor white. And Oven gave a few final pumps of his hard cock before coming all over the wall he was leaning against.</p><p>In the silence that followed, Oven had stopped paying attention to the couple. All the good stuff was already over. The first thing he noticed when he got back to himself was a pain in his arm. Dragging his sleeve up, Oven winced. Those teethmarks would take ages to fade.</p><p>He was so occupied with his arm that he didn't even notice getting closer to the door. Suddenly, he was only leaning against air. With a startled shout, Oven fell gracelessly into the room, attracting the attention of the cuddling couple.</p><p>"Oh my god, what are you doing!?"</p><p>Standing up slowly, Oven held up his hands. "I know this looks bad..." And that's an understatement. His pants and underwear was around his ankles and his hand was coated in cum.</p><p>Emma was internally debating staying in bed or killing her brother. The choice was made for her when Oven pulled up his pants and ran away. If she had been less comfortable in the warmth of the bed she would have followed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>11. Cursed. So very cursed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is basically a man having sex with his dead dog. I am so sorry. It is brief though and not extremely explicit I believe.</p><p>Why did I write this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for:</p><p>Animal death </p><p>Necrophilia </p><p>Beastiality</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's life had been shit lately.</p><p> </p><p>Just one of those months where everything that could go wrong did. His wife had left him, he was probably gonna get fired from work soon, the bills needed paying... Hell, prostitution had crossed his mind a few times now. Anything to feel the gentle caress of another human being. And it would pay the bills.</p><p> </p><p>The only saving grace? Spot. Spot was Jacob's dalmatian and the only good thing about his life at the moment. Any time he needed a hug, Spot would be there. Just sitting down next to him and putting his big head on Jacob's lap. And suddenly, all was right in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Figures even that would come to an end. Because when Jacob came home one night, looking forward to a relaxing night, Spot wasn't there. Usually he would come running as soon as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>Worried that something had happened, Jacob quickly threw his jacket and bag somewhere. He could clean up later. He made his way through the house and ended up in his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>There, was Spot. Lying curled up in Jacob's bed, with the afternoon sun coloring his white fur orange. He looked so alive, but Jacob checked. He wasn't breathing and there was no heartbeat. Spot was dead.</p><p> </p><p>And that, was the final straw. A profound sadness welled up in Jacob, but it was more than that. Along with the grief came rage. He ripped the covers off the bed and sat down next to his loyal companion. Jacob didn't want to touch him, for fear of tainting the image he was presented with.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't resist. After all, Jacob ruined everything anyway. Why would this be any different? So he carefully laid Spot's head in his lap. One final time. Slowly stroking the fur, he took the time to appreciate everything. How the fur was coarse, the spots that littered his body varied in size. One final mental image of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Through the hazy grief, he could feel blood rushing to his dick. God, it was so fucked up. But this is the only willing body he had had near him for a long time. One final memory with Spot couldn't be bad, right? Comforting his owner was what he loved doing after all.</p><p> </p><p>So he pushed the head away from his lap. The body was still warm, so it shouldn't feel strange. A hole was just a hole. And this was his best friend. Convinced that he was doing the right thing, Jacob unzipped his jeans and stood up to kick the pants off. While he was  at it, he took off everything else. He wanted as much skin contact as he could get.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he crawled onto the bed and laid on top of his dear dog. It occurred to him that they would be doing it doggystyle, which brought a sad smile to his lips. "I wish you could have been here to experience this," Jacob said while stroking one ear. The usually lively flaps of skin were now drooping and dead.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob considered getting some lube, but refrained. It was only fair that he experienced the same pain that Spot probably did. Hopefully his death had not been a painful one. Slowly dragging the tail to one side, Jacob revealed the asshole.</p><p> </p><p>His cock was only half hard, so he gave it a few  strokes while thinking about all the good moments he had had with spot. Using his thumb, Jacob gathered the precum and spread it around the head and upper part of his dick. It was the only lube he would allow. A few grunts and groans escaped him as his strokes got more desperate. He was tugging on his dick and it didn't really feel that good. But that was ok.</p><p> </p><p>Lining up, he slowly pushed the head of his dick inside of Spot. The gripping tightness was borderline painful, so Jacob held still to get used to the sensation. He stroked the short fur on Spot's neck to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of slowly sliding in inch by inch, stopping often to just breathe, Jacob was fully inside of his dog. After that, it was just a matter of moving. He moved in and out mechanically, while his mind drifted away. After a while, he couldn't see anything. His vision was blurry and it took him far too long to realise he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>God, he was in so much pain, both emotional and physical. He wasn't even hard anymore. His dick had gradually softened until it finally slipped out.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob collapsed next to Spot, drawing his best friend close to his body. "I am sorry. I am so sorry..." Jacob said inbetween sobs, before gradually drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I, uh, might delete this. Depends on the response I get I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>